There are not enough stars in the sky
by FairytailAddict
Summary: Fairy Tail shippings. Some may be sweet. Others may be spicy. Not M rated, though. This is rated PG-13, for language... and maybe some references. It's not that good sorry
1. Chapter 1

**The Matchmaker- Chapter 1**

 **Guys, I'm not much of a NaLu fan. I know many others are, but I don't really feel the love with them. Jerza is the way to go. Note: It's a short one. Not going to last too long, but I accomplished what I knew I had to.**

It was a cold, cold winter that year in Fiore. Snow piled up on the rooftops, and often times when you breathed, it'd crystalize into ice. For Erza though, It was more of a reminder that yet another year had passed since she'd seen Jellal. While she never admitted it, Jellal was her first- and only- love. But Jellal didn't think he was good enough. Even after saving Erza countless times, and redeeming himself over and over in Crime Sorciere, it just wasn't enough for him to understand... That he was the only one for me. I miss him. Fairy Tail has been more quiet recently... Maybe because Natsu and Lucy FINALLY confessed to each other and hooked up. Or Gajeel and Levy. Or Gray and Juvia. Hell, even Happy and Carla (Never thought THAT would happen... These are stories for another day.)! Its hard to believe that only one year ago, we were all still Team Natsu. Not anymore, really. Everybody's focused on their partners, that there isn't time for Team Natsu to hang out. I only wish that Jellal were here. This time, when he comes back, he won't be leaving. I will tell him how I feel, and no matter what happens, I will make him stay. He has to.

Erza was walking through the snow-paved town of Magnolia when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oi, Erza! Lucy and I thought we should go out on a job! She's totally broke. And," Natsu whispers the last part "I need money to purchase a ring for Luce. I'm going to propose!" When Erza heard that, she was both glad, and sad. She only wished she could be with Jellal. None the less, she had to respond to Natsu. She owed it to him, considering how big of a deal this was. He needed her support.

"Natsuuuuuu! Really? We MUST get the fairy tail stamp on it! Oh my god, this is going to be so great! For your engagement party can we have strawberry cake?" Erza cried.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, and yes. All yes. But I need to know... Will Jellal be there? I want you to have my best man with my best bridesmaid." Natsu said, completely oblivious to Erza's bad mood.

"Natsu...I want Jellal to go. I really do. But he's busy. You know him, destroying every dark guild across the country. 'No biggie'. I can be your maid of honor, but... The chances of Jellal being there are too low. He may not be able to make it." Erza said quietly. "I need to go get something from my room in Fairy Hills. By the way, tell Lucy I'm looking forward to the mission!"Erza started walking towards her apartment, and waved behind her to Natsu. She needed to clear her mind. And by that, I mean purchasing a cheesecake.

* * *

Erza carried her partially eaten cake in her hands as she strolled through Magnolia. She gazed upward at the starlit sky. _I wonder if Jellal is looking at the stars too. That would be romantic..._ As she walked throw the gate to fairy hills, she saw her room was completely lit up. _Well shit, looks like I have some people that need to be busted._

"WHO THE HECK IS IN HERE AT THIS HOUR? SHOW YOURSELF!" Erza shouted, ignoring the fact that she destroyed her window.

She flicked the light on and saw a man. He wore a blue cloak with a golden lining, and brown boots. His head was covered by the shadows, but Erza knew who it was.

"Jellal..."

* * *

 **Jellal's POV**

Erza almost killed me. I had wanted to surprise her that night by making her a cake, but it looks like I didn't have to. _That's a shame, I really wanted to talk tonight... And the best way to do that is with her favorite food (ever) right beside her._

"Erza... It's funny if you really think about it... I was going to make you a cake. Along with everybody else, I know just how much you like cake. I also know just how much you like new armor. I saved up enough jewel to get you this." Jellal said quickly, picking up a gorgeous black gown. It was such a nice fabric, and Jellal loved the sequins and ruffles on it too. She would look fantastic in it.

The dress caught Erza's eye and she quickly paced to the other side of the room and picked it up. It really was a gorgeous dress. It seemed to match her perfectly. The ruffles and sequins captured her feminine side, while the back of the gown was kind of a braided cloth type thing, showing her brave side. It was funny how one dress could show so much about a person. "Jellal... How much did it cost? Was this custom made?" Erza sighed.

"Yes, it was custom made. I made it just for this special occasion. Now try it on, I want to know if my 300,000 J was worth it." Jellal grinned.

 **Erza's POV**

Erza couldn't comprehend what Jellal just said. 300,000 J? For one dress? This MUST be a very important 'date'. She re-quipped into the dress, along with a messy bun and a gold necklace. She turned around after putting it on and saw Jellal staring at her, with a caring look in his eye. Or was it something more? Was it love? She sure hoped so.

"E-Erza! You look so... So.. Beautiful...!" Jellal whispered the last part.

Erza was shocked. Beyond shocked, even. Here he was, calling her beautiful? SHe hadn't ever heard it before from ANYONE, except for maybe Blue Pegasus's Ichiya and the trimens. This was different.

"Jellal... Why did you come here anyway?" Erza murmured, cautiously sitting down at the dining table. Jellal had set it up with what looked to be a 4-course meal.

"Erza, I came here to say one thing."

There was a long pause.

"I came here to say I love you."

* * *

Erza couldn't wait to tell Natsu.

* * *

 **Well, there it was! It was my first fanfiction, so it can still be improved a lot. I really wanted to write about JERZA because I literally cannot describe how much I love those two together. Its the perfect coupling. Please give feedback, I want to know how I did. I'm planning on writing more of these, because I really want to write about how _I_ percieve the ships. There will be more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Gail here! Just saying, I am a HUUUUGE Nalu shipper! So this is my first Nalu fanfiction! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Lucy's POV.

* * *

The glimmer on the falling snow really is blinding this time of year. Almost as blinding as Natsu's flames. Almost.  
As I walk along the very edge of the river, there is no usual calling of "Miss Lucy be careful." Those men always say it but I never listen.  
Everything feels so lonely... Everyone but me has a partner. Even Natsu... Ever since lissana came back Natsu doesn't have any time for me.  
Erza's with Jellal, Gray's with Juvia, Levy's with Gajeel, and Natsu's with Lissana...  
I slowly walk up to the door of my apartment, snow and ice lining the frosted windows. Just like my heart.  
It takes me awhile to chip away the ice thats lodged in the key hole. When I walk through the doors everything is quite. There is no "Yo Lucy" that I was used too.  
Its still hard to get used to the fact that Natsu isn't a part of my life anymore. I set my coat and purse on my chair, and walk over to my bed. I lower myself on the the puffy pink sheets and stare out the window up at the stary sky. Its weird how when Natsu was apart of my life I thought about everything but him. But now when he's gone he's all I can think about. Not to have the smokey smell of that boy thawing my heart... my heart is starting to freeze. I bring my hand up to my eyes. It was then I realized I was crying. I know theres nothing I can do now.

* * *

Next Day At the Guild~ -

* * *

I push open the towering doors and walk to the bar. I sit down on my usual stool. There is no "Hi Lucy!" from Mira behind the counter. I look around the guild. There's no one here. Well I might as well take a job. To take my mind off things. I glance at the job board and take the cheapest one I could find. "Okay Mira I'm taking this job." I say to thin air. I step out in the freezing weather, and make my way towards the train station. Everything gets darker earlier now so I look up at the pitch black sky and wonder where it went wrong.

* * *

" _Yo Lucy It's your turn to pick the job!" Natsu smiles._  
 _"I know, I think we should take a big job so we can make lots of money!" I say scanning the job board._  
 _"Wow look at Lucy being greedy as ever." Happy devilishly grins._  
 _"Oh shut up. I'm not greedy, I just need money to pay my rent."_  
 _"Yup that's our Lucy!" Natsu Smiles even bigger._  
 _I smile back._

* * *

My face feels stiff, and then I realize I have been crying again the tears now freezing. Damn it I always end up crying. I scratch away the tears and continue my way to the train station.

The job literally took me five minutes. So much for getting my mind off things. Instead of having a night of restless sleep, I decide to write more of my novel. Now that I don't have a pink haired boy to go on adventures with anymore, I have plenty of time on my hands.

* * *

 _"The boy staring back at me has kind blue eyes. Once he figured my glance he smiled. I quickly looked down at my textbook, the boy started to walk over to me._  
 _'Hello There.' The boy said crossing his arms on my desk._

 _'H-hi.' I say stroking a piece of hair back in its place._

 _'My name's Natsu, what's yours?'_

 _'My name's Lucy.'_

 _'That's a very pretty name.' Natsu grins._

 _'Thank you.' I smile back."_

* * *

I lean back in my chair. Why do I torture myself like this? Why do I feel this way. He was just an idiotic flame brain. Tears drip down onto the paper. What's this feeling? Why do I feel it? Why does it make me cry? Is this love? Do I love Natsu? I love Natsu...

* * *

Next Day~ -

* * *

I decided not to go to the guild today. It would hurt to much to see Natsu and Lisanna together. I walk down the streets of magnolia stopping at the park to stare up at the towering tree.

* * *

Natsu's POV.

* * *

While I sit at this table in the guild looking across at Lisanna's kind blue eyes I don't feel the happiness I felt the first day she came back. Even though I loved her years ago does that still mean I lover her now? Lisanna is now giggling at me staring at her now but I don't feel like smiling. Something seems off...

* * *

 _Its a warm sunny day in Magnolia with the rays of sun beating down through the windows of the guild. I look across the table to look at Lucy. She is smiling at something Levy said. Which made me want to smile too. I couldn't be happier_.

* * *

That's what is missing. I'm missing Lucy.  
I stand up from the bench and run out of the guild. I could here the faint, "Natsuuuu wait, where are you going?" from Lisanna, but now I realize that its not Lisanna I love. It's Lucy.

I race through the streets of Magnolia looking for the recognizably blonde hair. My heart is pounding in my chest when I stop short to see her staring up at the big oak tree in the park.  
She turns her head and looks straight at me.

* * *

Lucy's POV.

* * *

I turn my head to see a pink haired boy standing and staring at me.  
"Natsu?..." I whisper my eyes starting to fog up.  
He rushes up to me an wraps his arms around me. I stand there motionless.  
"I'm sorry..." Natsu whispers.  
"Natsu... I.. I love you..."  
He pulls me out in front of him. He looks into my eyes. Then kisses me.  
"I love you... Lucy..."

* * *

 **So, how was it? Keep in mind this is my very first solo fanfiction, so don't hate, appreciate! Oh, and leave some reviews!**


End file.
